Green Eyed Monster
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: The green-eyed monster catches up to Tyler, but Reid has an idea that could change his mind. SLASH, ReidTylerOMC. PLEASE READ WARNINGS!


**Title:** Green Eyed Monster  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Reid/Tyler/OMC  
**Rating:** FRAO/NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2,208  
**Prompt:** Jealousy  
**Notes/Warnings:** This one I'm blaming on charlie-jae (LJ), who gave me the bunny in a comment on Two Irishmen Walked Into A Bar. This can be seen as a prequel to that, if you want it to be. SLASH! THREESOME! GRAPHIC SEX! You've read the warnings; you flame, I kill. Simple as.

* * *

Tyler was not jealous. Not at all. Not even slightly. He was totally cool; leaning against the bar, watching Reid move through the crowd of dancers like a hot knife through butter. So what if people were touching him? People touched him all the time, it's not like this was any different. No, Tyler Simms was not, in _any way_, jealous.

His fingers tightened around the glass in his hand. Who was he kidding? Of _course_ he was fucking jealous!

How could he not be? Hands that were not his touched his boyfriend in more than friendly ways; sliding up and over his thin body like snakes. Eyes _that were not his_ stared at him like prey, promising hot and steamy nights filled with more pleasure than the blond could handle. Tyler hated them all.

It had all been Reid's idea. Tyler didn't really want to go, but the blond had a way of bringing him around that involved melted chocolate and Reid's mouth; and how could he refuse after _that_? It hadn't taken much to get past the bouncers; just a quick smile from Reid and a spark of Power and they were in, no questions asked. Reid had stopped at the bar for all of two minutes, using his time to pick up a bottle of beer before disappearing into the crowd and leaving Tyler alone.

He'd stayed at the bar, watching as place moved around him. The music was loud and beat-driven, each hard _thump_ vibrating his body from bottom to top. Sweaty bodies writhed and grinded into each other on the dance floor, hardly any space between to even breathe. People touched, moved, and pushed each other; lost in the ecstasy the music created and Reid was right in the middle, soaking up all the attention like a sponge and loving every second of it.

Then there was _him_.

Spiked brown hair, tanned skin, jeans that were just a shade too tight and a white t-shirt that was sprinkled with holes of various sizes; in short, the guy was hot. Tyler wouldn't have minded watching him for a while, but that thought was stopped dead when Hot Guy inserted himself behind Reid and started touching him. Large hands, larger than his, ran along Reid's arms, held his hips as they grinded against each other, touched his stomach as he slid an arm around his waist. Tyler watched with narrowed eyes, his jealousy reaching new heights when Reid suddenly turned to him and smirked before reaching up and saying something in the guy's ear.

Tyler had turned away from the scene and decided to face the bar, kicking the bottom rail softly in annoyance. He felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and a body press against his back, causing him to tense up slightly even though he knew who it was.

"Hello Lover." Reid said; mouth close to his ear. Tyler made an affirmative noise in answer and Reid chuckled. "Jealous?"

"No." Tyler lied.

Reid's mouth moved closer to his ear, lips pressed gently to the curves and lines as he spoke, "Liar."

A shiver rolled through his body at the husky word and he scowled at himself for his body's betrayal. The arms left his waist and Reid pulled back, but instead of disappearing again, the blond slung an arm around Tyler's shoulders and turned the younger male around until they were facing the crowed again. Tyler's eyes immediately picked out the guy that had been dancing with Reid, watching as he moved against a beautiful woman.

"I know you saw us." Reid's mouth was back to his ear again, sending more shivers down his spine. "I know you were jealous, Baby Boy; don't try and deny it. You can't stand the thought of someone else touching me, can you?"

Tyler swallowed thickly and shook his head before he even realised he'd done it. Damnit...Reid was getting to him, and the blond knew it.

"I'm yours, Baby; always." Reid continued; hot breath skating over his skin, "But you can't deny he's hot. Nice hands, smooth skin, nice ass..."

As if he could hear Reid's running commentary, the guy turned and looked right at them. Blue eyes pierced through Tyler like hot needles, and he had to fight to keep his gasp from becoming audible. His lips curved into a small, sexy smile and Tyler suddenly found it hard to breathe. His anger and jealousy melted away as Reid continued.

"Want to take him home with us?" Reid whispered, "Think about it, Ty; just you, me, him and the rest of the night fucking like rabbits." Tyler whimpered and he could swear he felt Reid smirk into his ear. "What d'ya say?"

Tyler could only nod slowly, eyes still fixed on the guy dancing in the crowd. He groaned when Reid licked a long, wet stripe up his neck, leaving a teasing nip just behind his ear before finally removing himself from Tyler and approaching the guy.

Drew. His name was Drew and Tyler had to agree with Reid; he really _did_ have nice hands. They touched and stroked and played, pulling all kinds of dirty sounds out of Tyler as he tried to drive back to the dorms. The car swerved dangerously a few times as Reid joined in with teasing kisses to the back of his neck, teeth grazing that spot that made him impossibly hard.

The walk to the dorms passed in a flurry of gropes and messy kisses. Luckily, they didn't encounter another soul as they made the way to the dorm room and Tyler wondered briefly if that was sheer chance or if Reid had a hand in it somewhere. He would have asked but his mouth was currently being invaded by someone's hot, wet tongue. Whose tongue was anyone's guess, but Tyler couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He was hard and horny and desperately needed someone to relieve the building pressure.

After what seemed like forever, they made it to their dorm room and nearly crashed through the door in their haste to get to the bed. Tyler untangled himself from the two bodies and with his last functioning brain cells, closed and locked the door behind them. When he turned around again all the emotions from the bar came flooding back again. He watched Reid and Drew practically fuse together at the lips; tongue's sliding and pushing, teeth nipping and pulling. The blond had straddled the other guy's stomach; hands flat on the mattress either side of his head. Jealousy bubbled within him once again; envious of Drew and his position under Reid, angry at Reid for being so willing to do this, unsure of himself and his role in this particular fantasy.

He didn't even realise he was growling until the blond finally pulled away from the other guy and looked at him. Tyler's eyes were immediately drawn to Reid's kiss-bruised, smirking lips. He sat up slowly, dragging his hands down Drew's chest as he righted himself.

"You gonna stand there all night, Baby Boy, or are you gonna join the fun?"

When Tyler didn't move, the blond cocked his head to the side and regarded him quietly. _Nothings gonna happen if you don't want it to_, he thought to the younger male. Slowly, Tyler shook his head and walked forward the few steps to the bed. He was nervous and unsure but he wanted to do this. Reid seemed to sense the conflict in him and placed a hand at the back of his head, pulling him in for a slow deep kiss. A whimper sounded below them and Reid's body moved as Drew shifted restlessly against the mattress.

"How we going to work this?" Drew asked breathlessly; one hand running up and down Reid's thigh and the other holding Tyler's hip. Reid and Tyler parted, breathing hard and pressing their foreheads together.

"I have a plan." Reid answered before sliding off the prone man's body. He stood behind Tyler, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking over his shoulder to Drew. Pale fingers made quick work of the younger male's jeans and shirt, letting the heavy denim fall to the floor with a thump. Lips attached to the side of Tyler's neck as the shirt was pulled from his shoulders, down his arms and finally completely from his body. His eyes shuttered as Reid's fingers danced across his skin, pushing his boxers down to pool around his ankles like his jeans.

Drew seemed to take the hint and began shedding his own clothes. Tyler watched, heavy-lidded, as each new part of the stranger's body was revealed. He looked even better without the clothes; fit, but not too muscley, tanned with a perfect line of dark hair going straight through his bellybutton and down to his groin.

Then Reid was leading him by the hand, pulling him onto the bed and Tyler went without question. The blond settled him between Drew's prone form and Reid's kneeling one. Reid once again stuck himself to Tyler's back, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder while his fingers gently found his entrance. The younger male jolted at the first cool touch of the lube-covered digits but moaned when one finally pushed inside and started stretching. Drew smiled up at him as he wrapped a hand around Tyler's erection and pumped slowly; not fast enough to get him off yet, but just enough to keep him on the edge.

One finger became two, and two became three and finally three became Reid's cock slowly thrusting inside. Tyler's head fell back onto the blond's shoulder, eyes tightly shut as he slid home. His lip was caught and held firmly between his teeth, willing himself not to come yet because it was too soon and would ruin everything. Reid panted and groaned in his ear, murmuring curses and endearments with the same breath. After a minute, Reid moved them both forward and Tyler lifted his head and looked down at Drew with wide eyes. The stranger was still laid out below them, but while Reid had been prepping Tyler, Drew had been prepping himself it seemed. Long legs were parted in anticipation and deep blue eyes were watching in lust and need.

"Beautiful..." Reid panted in his ear, tongue coming out to lick his neck again.

Finger's gripped Tyler's hips and slowly pushed him forward, away from Reid's cock but into Drew's heat. Tyler nearly went cross-eyed as the tight passage enveloped him and his hands held Drew's legs tightly for support. The actions were repeated over and over again, drawing moans and pants and obscene sounds from the three men. The pace was excruciatingly slow at first, with Reid controlling Tyler's movements, but as Tyler's pleasure mounted, the youngest found himself controlling his own body. He pushed back into Reid and the blond matched him, he pushed forward into Drew and the brunette moaned and took him in deep.

His hands were suddenly pulled away from Drew's legs and Tyler's head span when Reid stuck himself to his back. The blond's cock was lodged deep inside him and Reid didn't look like he was going to pull out any time soon. He pushed them both until Tyler was back inside Drew and bent them over at the waist, bringing Tyler's face close enough to Drew's to feel the other man's hard breaths. Reid guided Tyler's hands until they found Drew's, forced their fingers to interlock and then held them to the mattress until Tyler got the idea.

"Watch him, Tyler." He breathed into his ear, starting up their rhythm again; this time going harder and deeper. "See how much he's enjoying it? We're doing that to him, Ty. Us. Oh _fuck_..."

Tyler moaned low and deep in his throat as Reid's words filtered through the haze of pleasure. Drew's fingers tightened on his own and their eyes connected; deep blue on chocolate brown. Tyler could have sworn that time had suspended for that moment. Three sweaty bodies locked tightly together in the most intimate of ways, guttural sounds coming from each of them as the crescendo reached its peak and Tyler _swore_ time stopped for that brief second.

His breath was stolen, his eyes slammed shut and he came with a sound none of them could describe. The passion exploded out of him; fingers gripping tightly to Drew's hands and arms shaking with the effort of keeping both himself and Reid steady. The blond wasn't far behind, sinking his teeth into the younger boy's shoulder as he gave him everything. It didn't take long for Drew to follow them over the edge, either, groaning out his own release.

"Shit..." Tyler panted. He was dizzy and light-headed and before they knew it his arms buckled and he fell on top of Drew's heaving chest, taking Reid with him. The stranger grunted at the sudden weight gain but his thumbs stroked back and forth over the backs of Tyler's hands, soothingly.

"See Ty?" Reid said from behind him; still catching his breath, "I have the best ideas."

"Shut up, Reid." He breathed.

A few seconds later, tired and thoroughly fucked-out, Tyler Simms fell into the arms of unconsciousness, his two dazed lovers not far behind.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :)

**NOTE:** I've noticed that people are adding my fics to their favourites list but not leaving reviews. In this world, it's common courtesy to leave reviews on fics you liked. I'm not asking for much, just a couple of minutes of your time telling me what it was you liked. Thank you.


End file.
